SummerBonga
by Laquane2020
Summary: In virtual reality worlds, what will happen if they all come together in one huge summer vacation! Join the whole TV show gang as they embark on a awesome amazing summer cruise together. all of your favorite Nickelodeon Disney Channel Disney Junior Kidz bopand etcetera as they embark on an awesome Cruise.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Summerbonga part 1

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Summerbonga **Part 1

**Jake's POV**

it was a hot and summer day on Neverland, and my crew and I were just about to get ready for another adventure until we got a letter from someone.

_congratulations you have been chosen to join the whole Disney Junior Disney Channel Nickelodeon Kidz bop etc Cruise in this case this will be cold summerBunga! I Mr Moseby, would be happy for all of you guys to board my cruise.__ Sincerely__Mr Moseby!_

"HEY CREW, PACK YOUR STUFF, WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE!" I said to them.

"Oh sweet finally!" Cubby and Izzy said me.

" Jake, can I bring my video camera? I want to film every moment of it, and then edit on TikTok." Izzy asked me.

"Sure Izzy, why not!" I said to her.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a peck on the cheek as my cheeks then turned red as I blushed.

"Well I hope you three have an amazing vacation cruise!" Skully said to us.

"Skully what are you talking about? you're coming with us!" I said to him.

" Crackers Yay! I hope they'll be a treasure full of cracker!" Skully said to us as we all laughed.

And so after the four of us were done packing, our Cruise started.

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were just about to finish our songs, until Trish came barging into our practice room.

"Guys I have a big problem." Trish said to us.

"Trish, what's wrong?" o asked her."

" Well it's just that... We're going on a cruise!" Trish said to us.

"What!" Austin said excitedly.

"Yeah we're going to a cruise called SummerBonga? I don't know. But I heard that there's going to more people there so, let's go!" Trish said to us.

"Wait where's Dez?" Austin asked her.

" I am here, and ready to go to my job." Dez said to us as he was wearing a suit, and tie holding a briefcase.

"Dez, what up with well... that?" Trish asked him.

**Jake's POV**

We were the first ones on board the SummerBonga cruise, so we went to the manager Mr. Moseby.

"Ah Jake Hutchinson I presume!" Mr. Moseby said to me.

"Yes that's me and this my crew Izzy, Cubby and Skully." I said to him.

"Great! now I asore you that there will be no shenanigans on this cruise right?" Mr. Moseby asked us.

"No sir." I said to him.

"Good cuz if I see one or shenanigans, you will be escorted out of this Cruise and tossed in the ocean with the sharks." Mr. Moseby said to us as then Cubby peed his pants.

"Ewe okay." Mr. Moseby said as he left.

"Sorry Jake." Cubby said to me.

"It's okay Cubby accidents happen." I said to him.

**Bart's POV**

My familyand I were getting ready to go on a cruise.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am blowing up this donut floatie, for the pool." Homer said to me.

" Dad, your an idiot." I said to him.

"Why you little...

"Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh." I said while my dad was choking my neck.

**Author's Note**

: hey everyone! so this is the awesomest crossed over I'm doing let me know what you guys think of it so far!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Summerbonga part 2

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Summerbonga Part 2**

**Austin's**** POV**

As we went inside the SummerBonga cruise ship, Dez just pushed the other people out of the way.

"Hey what gives?" someone said to Dez.

"Excuse me, but my crew and I were here first." a little girl said to Dez.

"Wait a second... Dez, why are you wearing a suit and a tie with a briefcase?" I asked him.

"Oh, because I'm here for a job duh." Dez said to us.

"Jake, what are we going to do?" Cubby asked him.

"I got this guys!" Trish said to us as she walked up to Dez and threw his briefcase into the ocean.

After Dez runs away crying like a baby, while Austin chases him to calm him down, Ally and Trish, now then look at Cubby as he does a French accent.

"Hello, sir my name is Bob and I am here for a job interview stay with me you please scoot over and make me pass through?" Cubby asked Mr. Moseby.

"Sir, this is a cruise ship, not a job interview." Mr. Moseby said to Cubby.

"Well, since we are checked in how about all of us go to our dorms." I suggested.

"Yay!" We all said at the same time.

**Jessie's POV**

As I got my suitcase together, I went to go check on the kids to see if they're ready to.

"Luke, Emma, Ravi, Zuri, you guys ready?" I asked the kids as they all came out of their rooms with their suitcases.

"Jessie, what's the big deal we're going on a cruise for crying out loud women." Luke said to me.

"Well maybe it's because I want to go on this Cruise." I said to him.

"Bertram let's go!" I said to our Butler.

" whoa what do I have to go to stay here and sleep on the couch." Bertram said to me.

" don't worry when we get to the cruise you don't have to do anything." I said to him.

"Really?" Bertram asked me.

" yeah what are you going to do is you know clean our clothes, do the dishes, Andy Mrs. Kipling." the children said to him as he started to continue whining.

"Whoa I hate my job." Bertram said to us.

"We know!" the kids and I said to him as we all got on the elevator and went to the lobby where Tony works.

"Jessie, kids what's up?" Tony asked me.

"We're going on a cruise." I sent to him.

"Cool! I hope you guys, have an awesome cruise." Tony said to us.

"Thanks Tony see you after the Summer's over so see you in the fall."

As we finally made it to the check in I bumped in to a familiar face.

"I am so sorry... Austin!?" I asked him.

"Jessie! oh my God so good to see you guys again." Ally said to us.

"You two guys. by the way how are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Well, Austin and I are dating now." Ally said to me has all of us shocked.

"Oh kids we got to go!" I said tk them as we all left the check-in.

"I'll catch up with you guys later on okay?" I asked Austin and Ally.

"Okay, see you later Jessie!"Austin Ally said to me as they waived goodbye to me.

**Teddy's POV**

My family, and I finally arrived on a cruise called SummerBonga.

"Teddy, can you take Charlie to the bathroom?" my mom Amy asked me as I nodded my head.

So, I took my four year old sister to the bathroom, that's when I bumped in to Jessie.

"Jessie?" I asked her as she tired around.

"Teddy Teddy Duncan? oh my God it's so good to see you and this must be your little sister Charlie!" Jessie said to me.

"Yeah, this is Charlie say hi." I said to her.

"Hey Jessie!" Charlie said to her.

"Aww! Teddy your sister is so cute." Jessie said to me.

"thank you! We got to go now, Charlie has to use restroom." I said to her.

"oh okay so I guess I'll see you guys later on. The stomach bunga opening Party." Jessie said to us.

"Will, be there don't worry bye Jessie." I said to her as she waved goodbye.

**Jenny's POV**

my friends Emily, Jacob, Ben and I have already arrived onto the cruise ship the SummerBonga Cruise that is.

Okay so Emily is really energetic and she can get excited about anything but she is the most kindest person and she is always there for u Me and Jacob and I are in a relationship and he is really cool. He is always there to cheer me up and we always have fun. Ben is a strange kid, he will say random stuff, to you and he is best friends with Jacob while I'm best friends with Emily.

That's when, I accidentally bumped into Ally.

"oh I am so sorry, I got to watch where I'm going I'm so sorry by the way my name is Jenny." I said to her as I shook her hand.

" nice to meet you too Jenny! My name is Ally." Ally said to me while we both shock hands.

"Oh can I have your autograph later Ally?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Anything for a nice fan like youyourself, definitely deserves an autograph from me." Ally said to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Summerbonga Part 3

**Chapter 3 Welcome to SummerBonga Part 3**

**Laquan's POV**

I was really happy that I was going on my first summer cruise.

"I'm so excited that I'm going on my fist summer cruise." I said to myself.

"Yeah, but next time baby help me." My fiance, Lavette said to me.

"Hey look I have been planning this for months." I said to her.

"MONTH?!" My fiance said to me.

"Yes, what is your problem?" I asked her.

"My problem is that, we are getting married on this cruise, and I want this to be perfect." My fiance said to me.

"Aww babe, I promise you that this wedding will go as planed." I said to her.

"Really?" My fiance asked me.

"Really, really." I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

So as I got the our room key my fiance and I went to our room and made out.

"Hey, babe i am going to take a walk by myself." I said to her as i went out of my dorm and took a walk around the boad.

As I was walking I pumped into Izzy and Jake.

"Oh, I am sorry about that I?" I said as I got up of the floor as I saw Jake and Izzy. I hade nothing to say but one thing I Fainted!

**Jake's POV**

Once the boy fainted, I took my drink and splashed him with it to wake him up.

"Oh, okay I'm up, thanks for the splash of your drink Jake!" the boy said to me.

"What's your name?" Izzy asked the boy.

"My name is Laquan Suarez!" the boy said to us.

"Well, Ahoy there Laquan, it is nice to meet you! My name is Jake, and this is my girlfriend Izzy." I said to him as we all introduced ourselves to each other.

"Yeah I know who you two are I'm a huge fan !" Laquan said to us.

"Well cool!" I said to him.

"Anyway Laquan, we're were just about to go meet the others, that just got aborted on this crossing Cruise if you want to join us.

"Care to join us?" Izzy asked Laquan.

"Sure I would love to join you guys." Laquan said to us.

"Awesome come on let's go!" Izzy said to us as she started to run, as we were following her.

"Your girlfriend's, excited." Laquan said to me.

"Yes, yes she is." I said to Laquan.

And so Laquan, Izzy and I went to go meet other friends!

Author's Note: Hey the theird

Chapter is complete.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcoming Summerbunga Party

**Chapter 4 Welcoming Summerbunga Party**

**Laquan's POV**

As Jake Izzy my fiance and I, will walking down below deck to me all of the other TV show characters, there was someone missing from their group Cubby.

"Hey, Jake, Izzy, isn't Cubby with you guys?" I asked them.

"Now that you've mentioned it Laquan, I have no idea what he is." Jake said to me as we already found him talking to Emma and the Ross kids.

"Found him!" I said to them as the four of us walked over.

"Cubby, what are you doing?" Jake asked him.

"Just showing the Ross kids my yo-yo tricks." Cubby said to Jake.

" Sorry, kids but I was just over at the food stand, and I think I found a girlfriend for Bertrand." their Nanny Jessie said to them.

"Jessie, come on stop it, also I want to leave. I rather be on my couch, then being with all you people. Bertram said to her as she just ignored him."

" Bertram you do that all the time when we're not even in the apartment." Luke Ross said to him.

"I'm sorry about him Cubby, our Butler is being an idiot." Luke said to Cubby.

"And also he's getting old." Rovi said to them.

" I'm only 55 years old how am I getting old?" Bertram asked the kids.

" Well, if you just exercised more." Jessie said to him as Bertram just gave her that look.

"Sorry!" Jessie said to him.

"Anyway, who's your new friend Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

"Jake, Izzy, this is Emma!" Cubby said to them as he introduced Emma to his Pirate crew.

"who's your new friend guy?" Cubby asked them.

" this is Laquan, and his fiance." Izzy said to him as she introduce to me and my fiance to him.

"It's nice to meet you both!" Cubby said to us as we shook his hand.

So as everyone was talking, Mr. Moseby came on the stage, to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" Mr. Moseby sad as he was trying to get everyone's attention but no one listened.

"SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE!" London Tipton yelled across the deck.

"Thank You, London!" Mr. Moseby said to her.

" Now as you may have noticed, we are going to switch roommates since this is a summer vacation." Mr Moseby sad as everyone was now arguing.

"HEY LISTEN!" Woody yelled across the room as a baby started to cry.

"Okay, who bought a baby on board?" Mr Moseby asked everyone.

"Oh sorry, that was my ringtone!" Zack Martin said to Mr Moseby.

" Zack, why do you have a baby crying as your ringtone?" Cody Zack's twin brother asked him.

"I don't know I like babies." Zack said it to his twin brother.

" Okay anyway, I will be only switching roommates who are being rude and disrespectful for now on that includes you Zack and Cody." Mr Moseby sent to them as we all went in awe.

" wait so only is Zack and and I are going to switch roommates?" Zack asked Mr Moseby.

"That is correct!" Mr Moseby said to the twins.

"Okay, but I do not want to be roommates with Woody this time." Cody said to Mr Moseby.

" don't worry because your new roommate will be Luke Ross!" Mr Moseb said to Cody.

" Well at least it's someone, who was not dirty.

"Zack, your roommates will be Izzy Jake and Cubby." Mr Moseby said to Zack.

" Great I'm babysitting!" Zack said in disappointment.

" Oh you won't be babysitting them, they'll be babysitting you, to make sure you do not ruin this vacation for everyone Zack." Mr Moseby said to him.

"That's not what he thinks!" Zack said to himself.

**Author's Note**: **Hey! I know this chapter was short, but I had to get everyone to meet and the next chapter we will see how they get along. **


End file.
